


Thar She Blows

by Susimau



Series: Overshadow [13]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Boatswain!Jongho, Captain!Hongjoong, Choking, Doctor/Cook!Yunho, Double Penetration, Family Fluff, First Mate!Mingi, Foursome, Lookout!Wooyoung, M/M, Master of Arms!San, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multiple Partners, Navigator!Yeosang, Oral Sex, Post Overshadow Series, Proposals, Smut, Tikki - Freeform, Treasure Hunt, Vice Captain!Seonghwa, Whales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susimau/pseuds/Susimau
Summary: After the magical story with their umbras finally comes to an end, Hongjoong makes good on his promise. He takes his daughter with him on a treasure hunt.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Series: Overshadow [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617121
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74





	Thar She Blows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is post-overshadow series and takes place two years after Prince of Blood.  
> Smut between the two time skips! Check the tags for warnings ^^  
> Enjoy reading!

Seonghwa leaned against the wooden wheel of the _Precious_ with Tikki in front of him. Her nimble fingers clutched onto it stiffly and withstood most of the currents’ powers herself. According to her, the quartermaster's hands rested there only for excess stability.

"Wooyoung, what do yer headlights spy?!"

Tikki bellowed over the ship. The imperious holler compelled Yeosang to giggle into his hand where he worked the ropes not far from the helm. Jongho, who polished the cannons next to the rigging, threw him an entranced gaze.

Seonghwa snorted at them and redirected his eyes at the clear oceans that brightly reflected the sun above them. The yellow light it shone down on them characterised a bucket of paint that pooled over the waters with sparkles as bright as the stars mixed into it.

Tikki searched the crow's nest with her bright eyes. In the process, she squinted against the sun and promptly sneezed loudly. Seonghwa patted her unruly red locks with his free hand.

"Thar she blows, captain!"

Tikki jumped a little at the news. Her joy had her peek at Seonghwa for his reaction. At her insecure glance, he smiled reassuringly.

"Ye should leave the wheel to yer fellow captain, then. Let's go make sure we ain't rammin' one."

His eyes found Hongjoong who had been watching the turbulent sea from a telescope until he was mentioned. Now that Tikki beckoned him over with an impatient nod of her head, he hurried to take her job off her little shoulders. Seonghwa balanced the young girl over the swaying caused by some massive waves. Before they went anywhere, he pulled free the headscarf he wore around his wrist.

With careful fingers, he collected all the messy curls from her sweaty nape to bind them together. Thankful, she exhaled. When she impatiently tucked a stray strand behind her ear, the bracelet with the little wooden starfish connected to it jingled on her wrist. When Seonghwa was satisfied, he smoothed one hand over her tangled hair before he moved back.

"Take care o' me 'usband. I don't want to fish 'im out o' the water again." Hongjoong's gruff voice followed them when Tikki strode down the stairs. Seonghwa had an eye on her and was ready to catch any stumble immediately. She balanced well on her sea legs, however.

"Savvy, I be better at that than ye anyway. From what the rumours say, ye be the one pushing 'im most." Tikki rose her brow at Hongjoong as soon as she reached the deck. Amused, the captain reposed against the wheel and crossed his ankles. Seonghwa's eyes stuck to his long legs.

"Oh, which birdie goes around informin' ye o’ these things? I don't think they be tailored fer a lassie's ears."

Tikki jutted out her chin at him defiantly, not backing down. With great self-constraint, Seonghwa kept his fingers from tapping her straight and pointy nose that was so similar to her father's. He pursed his lips to refrain from smiling fondly at her antics. The whole crew loved to see her and Hongjoong's bickering; it kept them entertained during long days.

"I would never expose me source." Her eyes flickered to Jongho for a split second anyway.

Seonghwa coughed into his shoulder. Hongjoong tried to stab the man with glares.

"I shall remind me hearties once more that dead men tell no tales. I 'ope ye remember that line well, savvy?"

A few crew members hollered their 'aye's at him. Seonghwa urged Tikki to continue walking before she and the captain fought dramatically. While he found it extremely adorable to feast his eyes on, he upheld a diplomatic role between the two of them to the best of his abilities.

Ultimately, Tikki conceded when Hongjoong's teasing attention shifted to Jongho and Yeosang. She accompanied Seonghwa over the to the ship's prow where a few unoccupied crew members previously had collected. At the sight of the little girl approaching, Yunho quickly scooped her off the ground and placed her on his broad shoulders. She squealed in delight at the act and held onto his hair and ears as she stabilised herself. Yunho shared her giggles.

Seonghwa trusted the man not to sink her into the ocean as he stepped up next to the group and observed the water as well. Nothing but sloshing waves decorated the vast blue sea that blended into the sky at the horizon for a short while. Then, a call from Hongjoong's powerful voice reached them.

"Comin' to the sky port, 'old onto somethin'!"

Not wasting even a second, Seonghwa grabbed onto the railing in front of him. His left hand came up to support Wooyoung at his side in case he stumbled.

The ship vibrated and trembled violently with the impact of the stormy waters. A high wave pushed them to the right and forced them all hold onto the handrail forcefully so they would not fly off the ship.

Then, on the left side, something breached the water. Grey skin and white fins the size of a whole bed met bright sunlight.

Tikki hooted when the large whale broke through the surface and flew through the air for a short moment before it crashed back down. The _Precious_ drifted further off, and a torrent of cold spray struck the curious onlookers. They spluttered around their laughter and checked if everybody was still around before they inquisitively observed again.

Before Tikki had joined them on their journey, Hongjoong had bestowed a whole day thinking about what adventure he could grant the little girl. He did not want to endanger her life too much since Seonghwa's mother claimed her back in one piece, but the pirate life was a jarring one. When Yeosang had suggested the big giants of the sea, Hongjoong had been elated.

From the looks of it, Tikki enjoyed it, too. She clapped her hands wildly while Yunho pretended to stumble and lose his grip on her. It had them all laughing out and dramatically act to catch her fall.

Another whale appeared not soon after the other. This one merely poked its back out to breathe in and out for a moment. It was followed by its mighty fluke that ascended slowly and elegantly out of the water before dipping in again without leaving a trace. The water calmed when the animal disappeared.

Tikki cheered for the terrifyingly big fish while Hongjoong directed the ship along with the whale pod. The crew continued to watch them play and emerge from the waters from time to time. As anticipated, Tikki had the moment of her life, and her eyes shone brightly as she continuously applauded with glee.

Seonghwa enjoyed the spectacle for a while before he parted from the group. He joined Hongjoong up at the helm to overlook things from above and hold his husband close at the same time. When nobody minded them, the captain pressed a quick peck to Seonghwa's chin.

"Yunho said 'e finished the grub already. Best if we eat an' 'ave our party after this 'ere. I 'ave plans fer tonight."

Interested, Seonghwa cocked a brow at him.

"What kind o' plans?"

Hongjoong's grin was roguish when he trailed a finger down the other man’s body starting at Seonghwa's collarbone. It slid hotly over his exposed chest and muscles and bones until it got stuck somewhere on the middle of Seonghwa's torso. His shirt prevented the man from continuing, but Seonghwa humoured him nonetheless. Hongjoong's lidded eyes carried promises that Seonghwa was ready to hold him to.

"Yunho an' Mingi asked me to play. I been wonderin' if ye considered them joinin' us."

Seonghwa's eyes searched the deck for the two pirates in question. All three of their eyes were still trained on the whales as they got enthralled by Tikki. As Seonghwa’s eyes trailed down Mingi's physique and Yunho's tall form that intimidated even the quartermaster sometimes, his mouth ran dry. Amused by his own reaction, he refocused on Hongjoong.

"I did 'ear some things that I need to confirm, aye."

Hongjoong chuckled at him darkly.

"I knew I could count on ye."

Their whale sighting continued for two hours. Hongjoong followed the monstrous voyagers as if he was their best friend. Seonghwa figured that whales and pirates did encounter each other a lot. In passing, Hongjoong had mentioned some sailors who specifically hunted for the large animals and sold their body parts on the harbours. No matter how much he willed his mind to it, Seonghwa could not imagine pursuing a creature of such size.

By the time night fell and the temperatures dropped quickly, the whole crew huddled inside to share some drinks and food. Yunho hosted them with his typical endless energy that greatly matched Tikki’s excitement.

As they all assembled around the table with Tikki in San’s lap so that he could coddle and hold her, Seonghwa fell into practised cheer with the others. While he adored spending his time alone with Hongjoong in their shared cabin, his heart was also wide open to embrace his crew and family. He partook in their merry shanties and laughter until he felt his cheeks warm from the alcohol.

Jongho sat next to him with Yeosang’s good hand on one of his thighs while he fed his boyfriend to ease the struggle with his wooden appendage. They painted an oddly peaceful picture that reminded Seonghwa of the elderly couples in his hometown rather than two bloodthirsty pirates.

Yet again, he wondered how long this adventure of theirs would continue. It had been eight years since Hongjoong started searching for ATEEZ’s crew, and few pirates lasted as long as he did. Seonghwa sometimes asked him whether he planned to settle down on the mainland and leave the years of fighting and stealing behind. Whenever the topic came up, Hongjoong merely gave him a secretive smile. It did not answer Seonghwa’s question, but it was not as if he minded. As long as he and Hongjoong wore their matching rings, they would go anywhere together, even to the end of the world.

Tikki obviously was not allowed to drink alcohol. Even if Seonghwa had approved of it, Yeosang created a vehement barricade between her and any drinks that could mess her up. Thus, she sipped her water from a jug that was entirely too big for her little hands as the pirates around her slowly unravelled. All their worries came apart by the seams, and even after a few years, Seonghwa still found it funny to survey.

Jongho stomached the most alcohol out of them, but he was also the wildest when drunk. In today’s stories, he told Tikki about the one time he had gotten drunk at home and tried to deliver something to the docks only to end up scaling a mountain after he took a wrong turn. Today, he boisterously contemplated asking Hongjoong to add a whale as their crew member as if the captain was not watching him amusedly from his corner.

Their jolly partying and sharing jests continued until late in the night. Waves of tiredness kept swamping Seonghwa only to get replaced immediately by fresh vigour as the tables turned. Whenever one person drooped, the next was there to keep the fun going.

Tikki was half asleep on the table when Mingi abruptly decided to delve into a play script. Since Jongho baffled them with his sudden ideas most of the time, the crew immediately lashed onto his untamed concepts. With their cheeks red and eyes glinting from the alcohol in their veins, they strained to understand the gist of his slurs.

“So, ye all ‘ave spied a monkey before, aye?”

The pirates rose their mugs in celebration. Screams of ‘aye’ and ‘yessir’ answered him. Messily and without regard for the plates he pushed over each other, Mingi clambered halfway onto the table. Yunho hastily reached out to stabilise him when the man nearly stumbled backwards and down again in his eagerness. They exchanged a drunken gaze with rosy noses.

“Now get this…. Children” he pointed a judgemental finger at Tikki “be also just monkeys.”

After a second of concentrated silence, loud cheers erupted. Everybody agreed with Mingi’s standpoint as if he had spoken the wisest of words. The red-haired man nodded satisfied as he regarded his crowd. Seonghwa giggled at his pose of power.

“Thus, I announce Tikki as the monkey in this play. An’ San… Ye be a crab!” Mingi’s eyes were comically wide as if he had discovered the secrets of the universe. San on the other side protested with a high-pitched yelp. He had shoved his hand in the back of Wooyoung’s pants and busied himself with fumbling the man while Tikki was distracted. Wooyoung’s blush stemmed from more than just their drinks.

Seonghwa rolled his eyes at them. They had no self-restraint.

“Why be I a crab?!”

“Just wait an’ see! Yer crab powers be needed! Captain, do ye want to play a jolly tune fer us?”

At Mingi’s prompt, Hongjoong, as well as Yeosang, rose from their seats. As they rejoiced with their instruments in the corner of the room, the mood in the room shifted to even more gleeful expectancy. While Yeosang unscrewed the appendage on his prosthesis, Hongjoong got comfortable on the bench. His fingers tapped away the first melody on the piano quite drunkenly while Yeosang’s violin screeched the first time he poised it.

“Hwa, ye play a noble townswoman. Yunho, ye an’ Woo be ‘er bodyguards.”

Seonghwa was so used to play the female characters in their stories by now that he barely even rose his brow at their antics. Rather, he went over to the mysterious chest with costumes in a corner to haphazardly throw a few items on the ground to wear. After a second, Yunho joined him at his side. The man stood suspiciously close to the quartermaster, close enough for his heat to seep into his side.

Without batting an eyelash, Seonghwa bent down over the chest anyway and kept his legs straight to show off his flexibility that may or may not have gotten slightly better ever since he knew Hongjoong.

Yunho chuckled around an approving hum. When he reached over to point Seonghwa at something he needed, his crotch perfectly aligned with Seonghwa’s backside to nestle against it. Seonghwa suppressed a knowing smirk as he fetched the vest. Sneaky fingers crept over to squeeze Seonghwa’s waist in a form of thanks before Yunho stepped away to change. His heat lingered for a few seconds, but as Hongjoong didn’t fret, Seonghwa enjoyed it unbothered.

“Jongho, ye be a jungle dweller! The rest o’ ‘em lads, ye be the crew!”

Mingi had by now settled on the table and watched them all scurry around to get into positions together. Mingi’s outline already gave a vague hint of what his plot was about. The many feet trampled over the planks while cheery music played behind them.

Once everybody was dressed, and in position, Seonghwa found himself between Yunho and Wooyoung. He had linked his arms with each one of theirs and stood between them slightly bent at the hip since their height difference was so drastic. The bones of his corset dug into his side, but the sight must have been funny enough to have the San crab giggle in his corner.

Mingi took a big swung of his rum before he began talking.

“So, once upon a time, there been a noble lady who wore ‘er skirts long an’ her pride ‘igh.”

Seonghwa immediately complied and smoothed out his dress before raising his nose in the air just a bit more. Drunkenly, Wooyoung tapped the tip of it with a childish giggle. His eyes disappeared. With fondness walling up in his chest, Seonghwa pulled him a bit closer.

“An’ that lady an’ ‘er two bodyguards joined a cruise ship to travel to unknown lands.” Mingi’s slur was all over the place, but Yunho and Wooyoung paraded Seonghwa through the room anyway. In the end, they reconciled with the group of boys that commenced to act out sailor activities dramatically. Some of their gestures were questionable, but Seonghwa pretended to row with them anyway.

“They arrive at a wild, wild island that no human soul had e’er set foot upon before. An’ when the lady arrives at the beach first in front o’ her bodyguards, a vicious crab bites her!”

Seonghwa strutted over to San with his skirts bunched in his hands so he wouldn’t trip over them. San sat on the ground without moving even a little finger. His dark eyes bore into Seonghwa’s until the moment he moved at once. With a yelp, Seonghwa went down at the sudden pull on his ankles. Around them, the whole room broke out into loud cheering when San smoothly moved up Seonghwa’s legs and pushed up his skirts in the process. He just sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Seonghwa’s inner thigh when Hongjoong’s voice thundered through the room.

“Avast! We be eatin’ crab tonight if this continues!”

Seonghwa giggled weakly at the jealousy his booming voice carried. Slow and wanton like a cat, San pulled back from Seonghwa.

“One o’ the bodyguards beats up the crab, but they double-kill each other an’ both die!”

Immediately, Wooyoung dashed over to be Seonghwa’s knight in shining armour. He struggled with his lover for a while until they both landed on the ground giggling and squealing over each other. Cuddling close, they merely watched the play together from then on. Seonghwa had to step over their kicking feet with every round he walked around the table. Whenever he passed Tikki, she brimmed with excitement and awaited her moment to join the fun.

“’er other guard then accompanies ‘er through the deep forest. They spy a lot o’ trees.” Seonghwa marvelled at the invisible trees while Yunho held him close with an arm around his waist that was entirely inappropriate for their theatre roles.

“On their way, they start likin’ each other, but when the guard kisses ‘er fer the first time, she knows that ‘e be only after ‘er- uh- money!” Mingi impatiently gestured for the two to smooch. With a glance at Hongjoong, who calmly played along, Seonghwa allowed Yunho to pull him in. Their lips met in a tentative brush that had Seonghwa curious for more. Yet, he would not start ravishing this man in front of a child, no way.

So, he left it at some weak pushes against Yunho that the man countered with hands big enough that they nearly wrapped completely around Seonghwa’s waist and more passion.

Mingi took a bit too long to continue. He was busy observing the couple while he pretended to drink, but he hurried to pick up his story again when Yeosang coughed into his violin.

Tikki was adorably confused.

“Thank God, a native saves ‘er! ‘e be a strong man with a monkey on ‘is shoulder!”

With one swoop, Jongho picked up Tikki who loudly declared her entrance. Just like before with Yunho, she held onto the pirate’s hair as he waltzed over with an expression so grim that Seonghwa nearly burst out laughing. The overjoyed girl on his shoulder took most of his imposing presence from him.

The combination of Jongho’s and Tikki’s powers forced Yunho to stumble back. He stalled his defeat with a few dramatic exclaims of injustice and death threats that had Tikki point her finger at him and tell him that he had lost. As her verdict settled, Yunho feinted to lose his bearings and sunk to the ground. With a triumphant grin, Jongho stepped over to Seonghwa and wrapped an arm around him. Together, they jubilated. The merry music in the background congratulated them on their win.

“The lady decides to stay in the deep forest with ‘er saviour. The monkey an’ ‘er be livin’ a peaceful life together with ‘im.”

Seonghwa and Jongho paraded around the room and slandered crabs and their weird little legs together. San pouted in Wooyoung’s arms, but his eyes held his typical playful mischief.

The sweet tunes from the two instruments dictated everybody’s racing heartbeats. In combination with the alcohol, they created an intoxicating drug that had Seonghwa’s blood rush in his ears. Laughter carried him as if on a cloud when Tikki pulled on his hair to keep him close promptly when he tripped over his own feet once. The room felt as if bewitched and if Yongguk suddenly appeared from a corner and told them that they were addicted to some magical plant they never heard of, Seonghwa wouldn’t be surprised.

Jongho led Seonghwa back to the table when Mingi declared his short story as finished. Drunken, Seonghwa sunk right into Hongjoong’s side as soon as the man had retaken his seat next to him. He allowed Seonghwa to snuggle into his embrace while the table calmed back down.

Hongjoong squeezed Seonghwa’s waist to keep him in place when he exchanged a glance with Yeosang.

“Be it time already?”

Yeosang squinted at the dark bullseye. Nothing but gaping blackness showed behind it, and the candlelight from inside the room reflected on the glass.

“It might be. Let me check, and I will tell you in a bit.” He rose from the table and stabilised his body on Jongho’s shoulder when he swayed for a short moment. Seonghwa watched him leave with a smile just as fond as Jongho’s.

“What be ye plannin’, pirate king?” Seonghwa nuzzled his face into Hongjoong’s neck. The rough leather of the other man’s vest chafed his cheek when he huddled too close. Hongjoong’s skin was scorching hot.

“Somethin’ to show ye. And Tikki.” He searched the room for his daughter that sat in between Jongho and Mingi and gestured and talked wildly. Her red locks bounced around adorably as she did so.

“What be there to show me that I ‘ave nay spied yet?”

Hongjoong smiled secretively.

Yeosang either returned at the speed of lightning, or Seonghwa’s perception of time was off. When the navigator halted in the door after what felt like a few seconds after he had left, Hongjoong’s attention was captured. Yeosang’s grin showed off his little sharp teeth.

“Looking good. All man hoay, we’re going on deck!”

Too drunk to question the order from their mate, the whole crew scrambled to get up. Mingi’s long legs got stuck between the bench and the table, and San nearly fell from how heavily he leaned on Wooyoung. Like two idiots, they held onto each other as they stumbled out of the swaying dining area.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong had their fingers intertwined as they followed the crew. Like two parents, they overlooked the bunch of young men. They were the last ones to step out on the deck. Outside, the air was cooler than within the quarters heated by their combined body heat. Seonghwa shivered as he wrapped his arms around his torso.

No explanation was needed for what they had come here for.

Like a pool of paint that Seonghwa sometimes spilt on the cabin’s floor during drawing mishaps, the sky was bathed in a plethora of greens and purples. Their spectrum blended with each other like ocean waves, only that it shone bright light against the starry sky.

Seonghwa gasped softly at the sight and dropped his head back to embrace the full view. Hongjoong’s hand on his lower back kept him steady in case he lost his balance. Like expensive wine, Seonghwa drunk the sight up while around him, the crew whispered in awe about the spectacle.

“It be beautiful, ain’t it?”

Hongjoong’s low voice against Seonghwa’s ear spent warmth in the cold night and made him shiver at the same time. When he inclined his head, the shining lights made Hongjoong’s face glow and reflected in his eyes.

“Yongguk calls them aurora. They be wind that be bathed in colours. I be clueless ‘ow that be supposed to work, but it be them lights.”

Seonghwa loved the stars, but these lights called aurora were even more gorgeous in Hongjoong’s eyes. He looked like a fairy from another world, a beautiful and enchanted creature.

“Blimey, they be pretty.”

With his eyes switching to Tikki who had her eyes and mouth wide open in shock, Seonghwa’s heart sung for her and his crew. All his adoration for his crew shone as brightly as the night skies and reflected in colours that all spoke volumes about the different kinds of love he had. Seonghwa knew that Hongjoong had shown them to him as a declaration, too, and he kept the memory treasured in his chest.

Most of the crew members were focused on Tikki and cooed about her, but not San. His eyes were glued to Wooyoung’s face as if he had found the reason for his existence there. And then, right in front of Seonghwa’s eyes, San reached into his pocket to retrieve some item.

It dangled from his fingers, a dainty, thin chain that shone in the northern lights. The darkness hid most of it from view, but Seonghwa had his suspicions when San tapped Wooyoung’s shoulder and had him look at him. Tense, Seonghwa urged his mind to be sober enough to concentrate.

San’s lips moved without a sound being heard outside of their little bubble.

Then, Wooyoung cupped his hands over his mouth. His eyes widened.

Seonghwa faltered, his every muscle pulled taut to the point of nearly snapping. Like an anchor, Hongjoong’s hand weighed him down and held him in place.

As soon as Wooyoung nodded, his feet carried him forward like a storm. While Seonghwa strode over, the lookout cradled the necklace in his hands as if it were made of glass and the mere gust of wind might break it. The first tears shimmered in his eyes when Seonghwa made it over and suffocated both of them in a bone-crushing embrace.

San weakly gasped for air right next to his shoulder.

“Noo, I wanted to be all sneaky about it. Ye ruined the surprise!” His whiny complaints fell on deaf ears when Seonghwa squeezed him all the tighter until a little yelp escaped him. Wooyoung had fallen right into him and peacefully sobbed against his shoulder.

“No way. Ye ain’t bein’ sneaky when we all be delighted fer the news.”

Their little clash had gathered the curiosity of the other crew members now, too. Instead of at the aurora, they threw them glances. Seonghwa nudged San with his elbow once he let go of him. His reassuring smile was meant to spur the other man on.

San sighed dramatically. Then, he crossed his arms with a huff and turned his head in no particular direction. Just where nobody stood at that moment.

“Fine. I proposed to Wooyoung.”

At that, the crew erupted in shocked cheers and hollering. Yunho screamed about how he hadn’t been asked for advice, Mingi pretend-cried, Yeosang wiped an invisible tear, Jongho nodded nonchalantly, and Tikki squealed with the same delight as the rest of the boys. Hongjoong just watched them all where he leaned on the mast with one shoulder. He had crossed his arms, and a fond smile was painted on his lips.

Seonghwa grabbed onto San again and successfully trapped both lovers underneath his heavy arms. The dark-haired boy growled at him with the impact of a puppy.

“Ye ‘ave to tell me e’erythin’. I remember Wooyoung sayin’ he won’t do this ‘ere because he been scared ye might reject ‘im,” his teasing voice carried no real malice. San squirmed against him while Wooyoung still cradled his gift and stared into the far distance.

“Aye, so I did it.” He said it with utmost dismissal, as if he hadn’t just confirmed that their long and difficult relationship was finally about to have a happy end. Seonghwa wanted to cry from how happy he was for them, but he just coddled San instead since he was too excited to form words. With weak protests, the man tried to push him off.

“Now that be a reason to drink again, ain’t it? Get yer grog, me hearties; we be ‘avin a feast!”

A cheerful chorus of ‘aye captain’s sounded before the group trampled off. The newly found couple and the two captains remained on the deck in the cold night. Hongjoong’s heel clacked on the ground as he stepped over with casual charisma. His ringed hand found San’s shoulder and patted it once, twice.

San’s face immediately softened.

“Ye did well, matey. Congrats.”

Finally, San dropped his resistance and let his head sink against Seonghwa’s shoulder. Despite his broad frame and strong arms, he shrunk down to a holdable size. Seonghwa ran his fingers through his thick hair.

“Thanks, captain. Thanks, fer listenin’ to me an’ bein’ patient.”

The stars witnessed their tender moment. They remembered it since it quickly disappeared with the return of the celebrating crew. But Seonghwa was sure that whenever Wooyoung would see the aurora from now on, he would do so with a smile on his lips.

-

Seonghwa was drunk.

As a pirate, he had grown accustomed to the trick of being pleasantly intoxicated and wide awake to beware of enemies at the same time. Today, though, he was gone.

Tikki had long since fallen asleep on Yeosang’s lap. Jongho had brought her to bed like the good caretaker he secretly was and disappeared with her. Some of the younger boys who could not drink tons of alcohol, too, had passed out or dragged their tired limbs to their hammocks.

San and Wooyoung were inseparable. Ever since their proposal, they sat in each other’s laps, held hands and stared into each other’s eyes, spellbound. Since it was their evening, nobody dared to disturb them. The celebrations were gradually slowing down anyway, and Seonghwa was sure that Hongjoong would send them all to bed soon.

At least he hoped he would. Usually, that would be Seonghwa’s task since he was the quartermaster, but he was incredibly busy with Mingi whose shaped torso he was lying upon as he kissed the younger man lazily.

He had forgotten how they had gotten there. Mingi had been caressing his face at one point and looked deep into his eyes as he told Seonghwa that he was gorgeous. One thing had led to the other, and here they were. Hongjoong had not complained even once, so Seonghwa took his time to enjoy his mate’s addicting lips. They were soft and sweet even if they carried the sharp tang of alcohol.

Maybe Seonghwa ground against the man’s thick thigh a tad bit too consciously. Nobody minded.

Yunho and Hongjoong were still upholding the ghost of a conversation, and neither minded the odd performance of Seonghwa and Mingi next to them. Seonghwa enjoyed his good - albeit very drunk - time with a soft and warm first mate.

After a few moments and as if Hongjoong had read Seonghwa’s mind, he called for the meeting to disperse. Seonghwa stayed as he was, wrapped in Mingi’s long arms as they peppered kisses over each other’s faces that were accompanied by stupid giggles whenever they missed their lips.

“Hwa, ye be lookin’ three sheets to the wind.”

“’Mm, I feel like that, too.” He dipped down to kiss Mingi again.

His husband chuckled.

“I suppose that be the signal to continue with me earlier plans then? Ye seem interested.”

“Interested in Mingi’s lips, aye.” Full of fascination, he brushed their lips against each other in a fleeting touch. Mingi had such perfect lips, and he enjoyed sloppy kisses that barely defined as such. Seonghwa wanted him to eat him out.

“Looks like ye will keep ‘im fer a while, then. Come on, let’s move to the bed.”

Hongjoong managed to pry them apart after a lot of whining from Seonghwa and confused blinking from Mingi. Too busy to hang from his husband’s grip, Seonghwa did not have the time to see San and Wooyoung slink off. Yeosang’s mind was still enough in order that he collected everybody’s mugs and carried them to the kitchen.

By the time that Seonghwa stumbled through the door into their quarters, he had already forgotten why they had Mingi and Yunho with them. Tired, he slumped into Yunho’s chest when he got handed over while Hongjoong closed the door. Yunho was strong enough to carry Seonghwa in his arms like a rag doll, and Seonghwa appreciated being the smaller one for once more. Once Yunho sat down on the edge of the bed with him on his lap, Seonghwa curled up right against him.

“’e be cute when ‘e be drunk.” At Yunho’s comment, Seonghwa purred into his neck like a satisfied cat. He loved compliments when he was drunk. All humble filters evaporated like hot water whenever too much alcohol found its way inside his system.

“Aye, ‘e blushes a lot. If ye do ‘im jolly, ‘e mewls like a seal.” Hongjoong kicked his boots off his feet as he came closer. His fingers beckoned Mingi to follow as he came to stand in front of his lover. From his position on Yunho’s lap Seonghwa coquettishly glanced up at him.

“Do ye want to parade yer mewlin’ to ‘em, sugar? I be sure they’d be thrilled to ‘ear it.”

While Seonghwa still battled Hongjoong with his drunken gaze, Yunho already bent over his neck. His lips curiously mapped out his skin, and from time to time, he left kisses on his sensitive spots. As planned, it mightily distracted Seonghwa. His lashes fluttered submissively when the three men around him all regarded him with hungry expressions.

By the time Yunho’s little nips and wandering hands pulled a breathy moan from Seonghwa, he nodded in agreement. Satisfied, Hongjoong motioned Mingi to come closer.

Four people in the room required quite a lot of arranging. Hongjoong’s bed wasn’t endlessly wide, and the two tall boys took up quite a bit of space.

They finally managed to sort themselves once Yunho settled against the headboard that pointed towards the window front that was still slightly illuminated by colourful aurora lights. Seonghwa sat in between his open legs, and at his shaking thighs, Mingi had found his place. The man’s hands looked so big on Seonghwa that a ball of excitement already curled in the pirate’s belly at the imagination of them roaming all over his body.

Hongjoong knelt next to them. His eyes also were transfixed on Mingi’s splayed fingers over Seonghwa’s legs.

“Get ‘is breeches off ‘im.”

Hongjoong’s demand had Seonghwa tremble with anticipation. Whether it had been the alcohol or the number of people, the tension seemed heightened today.

Mingi complied without a word. His slender fingers slipped under the rim of Seonghwa’s pants effortlessly. His cold hands had Seonghwa whine when they brushed his hipbone. Yunho shushed him with his soft lips on his cheek. At the prompt, Seonghwa craned his head back to kiss the man fully.

The air inside the cabin quickly warmed with the three men assembled. Yunho’s tongue played with Seonghwa’s in a lazy dance that had either moan low in their throats. The lazy flicks of the man’s unfamiliar tongue excited both.

Seonghwa’s eyes had fallen shut when he had handed himself over to the sweet pleasure that kissing was. Thus, the cool air against his thighs came as a surprise.

“Hwa. Where do ye want ‘im?”

With how distracted Seonghwa was, he barely registered Hongjoong’s low voice. He did, however, jerkily reach out his hand to fist it into Mingi’s hair at the call. When he pushed him down, Mingi obeyed the movement easily. In his eagerness, he was even about to dip over Seonghwa’s soft length already before they arrived. His behaviour changed when Seonghwa whined into Yunho’s mouth though and pushed him even lower. All playfulness got discarded when his deep voice rumbled in his chest as he understood.

Hongjoong chuckled proudly next to them. As a reward, he dipped down to roam his hands all over Seonghwa’s tattooed chest and push his shirt off.

As soon as Seonghwa found himself heated and naked between the group of clothed men, he fell back into Yunho’s kiss. The man wrapped his hand - that was even larger than Mingi’s oh dear lord - around Seonghwa’s throat gently to apply pressure.

At the first touch of Mingi’s mouth against Seonghwa’s entrance, his hands scrambled to find anything to hold onto. He reached Hongjoong’s wrist and Yunho’s thigh. Sneakily, he grabbed for both of their crotches to feel them up. As usual, Hongjoong took it with ease. Yunho, on the other side, prized Seonghwa with a sweet whine into his mouth. Encouraged, Seonghwa massaged his groin with increased pressure.

Mingi’s lips and tongue on Seonghwa’s skin were delicious, as expected. While Hongjoong had beautiful lips and a dexterous tongue, Mingi just had _more_. More soft lip that kissed Seonghwa’s sensitive skin, and more tongue he teased him with.

Once the soft muscle slipped into Seonghwa effortlessly, he threw his head back from how damp and hot it was. His eyes squeezed with pleasure as the heat abruptly spread in his body. When Hongjoong took pity on him and wrapped his fingers around Seonghwa’s quickly filling length, the pirate slipped his hand inside his husband’s pants as thanks.

The number of people around him confused Seonghwa’s mushy brain. He was mostly focused on Mingi, with Hongjoong thrusting the blunt head of his dick into his hand followed right behind. Yunho was only his third thought, but once he focused on him again, his throat dried out. The part of Yunho he kneaded through his breeches felt _big_. Big enough to concern and have Seonghwa yearn for him at the same time.

Seonghwa’s head spun from the many impressions and sensations that tickled his brain. He arched into no peculiar direction, just towards their hands and the fine sparks of lust they zapped into him.

Mingi immediately reacted to his response by burrowing deeper. As his nose dug into Seonghwa’s perineum, and his tongue reached deep, the quartermaster had to rip his lips away from Yunho’s to gasp for air. As promised, he mewled when Mingi grabbed onto both of his lean legs and threw them over his shoulders to pull him in more. As he shifted, Seonghwa’s lower half lifted off the bed to accommodate his position. His head dropped into Yunho’s lap in the progress.

Their hands slowly succumbed to the desire and heat. While Mingi’s big fingers left warm handprints on Seonghwa’s thighs, Seonghwa fumbled with Yunho’s sash. Hongjoong started climbing over and around them to help everybody rid of their clothing.

Seonghwa’s attention that had just shifted to how savage Mingi looked between his legs with his fiery red hair and eye patch immediately returned to Yunho once he freed him from his pants. He swallowed harshly as he transfixed his eyes on Yunho.

He had seen the man naked before, of course. He had also walked in on him wrecking different crew members in the past and got an eyeful of the glorious weapon he packed.

But not once in his time here had Seonghwa been so close and personal with Yunho’s pretty erection. It intimidated him based on sheer size alone, but he could not help himself as he reached his hand out to touch it.

The reddened tip had the same colour as Yunho’s lips, even if most of it had the same pale colour as his skin. Seonghwa liked the contrast of his tanned fingers wrapped around him.

“Think ye can take it?”

Yunho’s voice was breathy above him as he watched Seonghwa and his tousled hair glance up at him oh so innocently. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

“Ye might need to ‘elp me.” Unable to advert his eyes, Seonghwa slowly stroked his hand up and down to see Yunho’s skin shift and harden more under his touch. He still whined at every rude flick from Mingi’s tongue, though.

“Captain, grab me that there pillow, please.” Yunho reached his arm out until Hongjoong handed their largest and most compact pillow over. When Yunho urged Seonghwa to lift his back to put it underneath, Mingi pulled from him with a slick noise. Seonghwa blushed at how wet he was.

They all waited for him to adjust. Yunho had Seonghwa place the pillow under his shoulders so that he could bend his neck back and rest against it upside down. His whole body curved, and his throat was exposed for Hongjoong to bite and suck on.

Yunho knelt above Seonghwa with his heavy length swaying over him like a particularly tempting fruit he wanted to grab. Once he made sure to breathe deeply one more time, Yunho carefully breached his lips with his tip.

His size wasn’t too uncomfortable for Seonghwa to wrap his lips around, but he already knew his jaw would ache later. Yet, he allowed Yunho to gradually slip deeper while putting his soul into pleasing him with his mouth.

When Hongjoong saw no issue with the two of them, he moved on. Seonghwa listened to him discuss matters with Mingi while he relaxed his throat for Yunho to take. As expected, their doctor was difficult to adjust to, but the position greatly helped him.

“Do ye want to fuck ‘im? I will allow ye.”

Seonghwa feared the power the combination of their bodies might bring, but at the same time, heat pooled in his belly and had his length throb. The mess that awaited him sounded too wonderful to decline.

“It would be me pleasure, Cap’n.”

No possible option to see what they were doing remained for Seonghwa. He concentrated on Yunho for the most part and had to rely on his sense of touch for the rest. The air had grown hot and heady by now.

He guessed it were Mingi’s fingers that probed his entrance solely for the fact that they were far, far longer than Hongjoong’s and reached places inside of Seonghwa that even he hadn’t known of. When he choked around Yunho’s dick at a certain deep thrust, the man immediately grabbed onto his neck again to control his jerks. Seonghwa felt tiny underneath him. But the bulging of his throat against Yunho’s palm when he slid right back in was all the worth it. Regular breaths filled his lungs again.

Mingi was an impatient man. Since Seonghwa’s body had long since accustomed to the intrusions to his entrance, the first mate had no reason to probe around for long. Soon after, he shifted around Seonghwa’s legs as he positioned himself.

Seonghwa inwardly blessed Yunho for pulling back while Mingi entered Seonghwa’s body for the first time.

A little breath of ‘oh’ that Seonghwa had no idea how to decipher escaped the red-haired man as he did. He went deeper and deeper, a good few centimetres more than Hongjoong did. Just when Seonghwa felt as if he had to vomit if Mingi went any more and his hand flew down to brace against the man’s knee, he stopped. His body was nestled snugly against Seonghwa’s.

The quartermaster still gasped for air. He already had an odd taste in his throat from this, and he was less than confident, but Hongjoong shushed him gently.

“Do nay worry, I be right ‘ere. I’ll ‘ave ‘im take care.”

“Don’t ye dare throw up on me.” Yunho commented, too, and it made Seonghwa giggle enough that he pulled him back in. His bottom pleasantly throbbed around Mingi and made the man curse.

Yunho resumed with his gentle thrusts down Seonghwa’s throat and his palm. Mingi, on the other side, picked the pace up faster. As to Hongjoong’s instructions, he did not go all the way in again until Seonghwa had reasonably adjusted to his size. So, as he continuously snapped his hips against Seonghwa, he gradually sunk deeper in a more merciful pace.

Seonghwa loved the feeling of entirely handing himself over to those two. Not only had their godly figures Seonghwa wrecked beneath them, but he also felt protected and secure once speared by them on both ends.

It was as Wooyoung had said. He had been missing out on something.

Seonghwa wanted to run his fingers over Mingi’s magnificent physique, but the man was too far away from him. When he still reached, his fingers found someone else, though. He had not noticed Hongjoong kneeling above him to make out with Mingi while he pounded into Seonghwa. At the first touch, he flinched away, surprised in his blindness.

Then, he had a great idea.

His fingers felt up the bed for the jar of oil he knew Mingi had used earlier. When the first few seconds were in vain, Yunho was the one who reached out and handed it to him. Seonghwa swallowed around the shift in his throat and got a low moan in return.

Hongjoong did not fully sit on Seonghwa. He knelt above his groin, right over where Seonghwa would very much like for him to sit.

Without easing on Yunho’s part, Seonghwa clumsily slathered his fingers in oil and reached for his leaking length with them. Once wet, he aligned his hardness with Hongjoong’s body that he knew better than the man himself.

At the slight touch against his entrance, Hongjoong turned his torso with a questioning hum. Seonghwa used the exact moment to grab onto his hip and slam him down.

The loud yelp that escaped their captain was music to everybody’s ears. Yunho chuckled breathlessly as he screwed the lid back onto the glass container.

Hongjoong wrapped around Seonghwa like a glove. Years of sex with each other had accustomed their bodies, and the heat of the pirate’s velvety insides had Seonghwa wantonly roll his hips up into him. At once, Mingi adjusted his pace.

Seonghwa fell apart beneath them in the best of ways. While Hongjoong rode him as if there was no tomorrow, Mingi fucked literally every sense out of Seonghwa’s brains, and Yunho stifled his desperate moans and whimpers. All orientation got swept away by the waves of pleasure that kept crashing into Seonghwa’s body.

The quartermaster soon admitted his mistake when Hongjoong’s bounces against his lower belly reminded him of the amount of water and alcohol he had drunk earlier. The man’s weight kept prodding and pressing right against Seonghwa’s bladder, and while he was still far from the need to pee, the constant pressure had him nearly make the mistake of gritting his teeth.

The violent images of the result if he were to do that kept him soberly aware.

If anything, Seonghwa had struggled to concentrate through the onslaught of pleasure that seemed to dissolve him around the edges.

His fingers on Hongjoong’s hips surely left bruises from how hard he clutched onto them. Once both Mingi and Yunho quickened their thrusts, Seonghwa felt as if he descended into madness. He trashed and writhed against his hold when the pressure became all too much, and his orgasm swept over him so violently that he nearly blacked out. Yunho wisely pulled back before Seonghwa choked on his breath, and Mingi gladly railed him into the mattress all through his height.

Yunho helped Seonghwa up, so he gained some control back, and Seonghwa all but surged forward to grab onto Hongjoong. Major overstimulation had overcome him by now, and when Hongjoong fell into a chorus of his tell-tale peaking cries, Seonghwa breathed with relief. As soon as he showed signals of pulling off, Seonghwa all but threw him on the mattress to ease some pressure.

Mingi did not give him a break. His powerful thrusts pushed Seonghwa up the mattress until the first mate jerked him downward by his thighs again. Weak, Seonghwa reached for anything he could hold onto. His broken cries filled the steamy air that smelled of sex and sweat.

“Oi, Hwa. Ye want to try takin’ both o’ ‘em at once?”

With a hiccup that burned in his abused throat, Seonghwa blinked his teary eyes at Hongjoong. The man knelt next to him on the mattress, come dripping from him, and looked adorably ruffled.

His idea was madness.

Seonghwa had never tried two people at the same time. Sometimes, Hongjoong fingered around at his rim while he fucked him, but the fantasy had never become a reality. Especially not with the two most well-hung crew members.

Yet, Mingi’s moan when Seonghwa clenched around him was all too telling. From next to him, Yunho smirked. Seonghwa regarded his heavy length nervously.

“Patience, me hearties. We don’t want to scare ‘im.”

Hongjoong arranged for Mingi to pull Seonghwa close and lay down with his back on the mattress until Seonghwa could comfortably cuddle up against him. They arranged their legs until Yunho found his place, too.

The tall doctor slipped a finger inside, first. It added pleasurable ridges against Seonghwa’s walls that had him desperately thrust down on them until Mingi picked his sloppy pace up again.

While Seonghwa knew that it was humanly possible to take both of them - Hongjoong did that like a champion, after all - the worry in his belly still gnawed away at his pleasure. He tried to focus and unclench when Yunho added another slick digit, but he drifted off.

Hongjoong’s hand on his chin distracted him. The man’s stormy eyes searched Seonghwa’s face for displeasure or hesitation. When he found just fear, he smiled warmly.

“It be fine, sugar.” With that, he turned Seonghwa’s head towards Mingi. The man’s face had contorted in pleasure as he desperately rocked up into Seonghwa. With his lips looking welcoming like that, Seonghwa dipped down to kiss him unprompted.

Mingi had a beautiful body. Broad shoulders tapered into a comparably so small waist and back to thick thighs. All was lean muscle, and Seonghwa found his occupation of worshipping him soon enough.

By the time Yunho deemed him ready to enter, Seonghwa’s body had considerably relaxed. The task did not seem entirely unrealistic anymore once Yunho carefully slid his tip in alongside Mingi. Both stilled for a moment when Seonghwa weakly shuddered in their grip. He felt as if he was being ripped apart, but he was not in much pain. A slight stung came with the stretch, and the typical discomfort, but nothing he could not take.

Once he reached out to grab Yunho’s thigh, he steered his speed. All moderate and until Seonghwa’s sweat dripped onto Mingi from the tip of his chin, he guided Yunho in.

It was impossible to tell like this, but Seonghwa deducted that Yunho must be slightly longer than Mingi’s rather girthy length. Proud of himself, Seonghwa just breathed for a second.

“Ye feelin’ jolly?”

Hongjoong sat on the side-lines with his fist tightly wrapped around his newly leaking length. His left hand held onto his whip he must have gotten earlier, and he was in the middle of sorting the leather into a tight spiral he could thrust into. Seonghwa found it hot.

He nodded shakily, but confident. Mingi and Yunho took it as their signal to thrust into him deliberately careful.

They switched up their roles at every movement. Whenever Yunho pulled out, Mingi thrust in, and reverse. They created a friction between the three of them that had Seonghwa nearly cry out with euphoria.

Now, he entirely fell apart. Several thrusts in, his arms that held him above Mingi’s chest collapsed, and he crashed down on the man. Mingi gave him a lovely kiss on the cheek and a hard thrust against his prostate.

Their combined girth inside also brought the pressure on Seonghwa’s bladder back. He writhed and cried from how good it was, and Yunho had to press him down with a hand on his neck so he would stop snaking off.

Both of Mingi’s hands had wrapped around Seonghwa’s waist and shoved him down regularly. Yunho’s free hand also splayed over one of his pecs and fondled him roughly. The combined space their palms covered had Seonghwa’s mind reeling.

Since both pirates had lasted for a long time, they soon chased their orgasms. Seonghwa’s neglected hardness rubbed against his and Mingi’s abdomens, as both fucked him into the next life.

Seonghwa got no word out as he just let them. Even his whines swelled to a pitch that none of them could hear anymore.

To Seonghwa’s great demise, the two fell out of rhythm when they came simultaneously. Their last few thrusts had him wail hoarsely when they thrust in at the same time. The amount of come that filled him just seconds later had him go limp.

“Damn to the depths… Hwa… Hwa.” Yunho slightly eased the pressure on his neck in case Seonghwa could not breathe enough. He gasped and coughed around their last thrusts as both rode their orgasms out.

They tried to slip out mercifully slow. Yunho rolled off Seonghwa first and their skin unstuck from its sweaty detachment. Then, Mingi also pulled out, followed by a hot trickle of come over Seonghwa’s balls.

He did not even have the energy to blush.

Entirely wrecked, Seonghwa laid on Mingi. He had no air left to complain when Hongjoong’s far smaller and lighter body swung over and fit between his thighs that were rubbed raw from Yunho’s movements against them.

“Heavens, ye be loose. I never spied ye this slippery an’ gapin’ before.”

Seonghwa rested his eyes when Hongjoong also reached his peak after a few seconds of thrusting into his used body. The satisfaction his breeding session brought exhausted Seonghwa enough to forget about his own discarded length nearly.

It furiously throbbed against his stomach when Hongjoong rolled him down on the mattress.

“Wish I could paint ye like this. Ye look gone.”

Seonghwa could not muster the strength to reply. He merely watched on as Mingi and Hongjoong went down on him at the same time. Their pretty lips wrapped around each side of his erection and when he came in pitiful spurts a few seconds later, they lapped up his semen with hot tongues.

Yunho and Hongjoong participated in the aftermath. Mingi merely cuddled up against Seonghwa and shared his warmth while the other two hurried around. Once Yunho opened the door for a while to let fresh air in, Seonghwa gulped its iciness down as it wafted over. Hongjoong cleaned them all up with a washcloth as well as he could.

They fell asleep in one big pile of pirates. Seonghwa slept for longer and deeper than ever before.

-

Tikki leered at Seonghwa.

“So… Ye be sayin’ that ye hit yer butt on- Captain’s desk? An’ that be why ye can’t walk today?”

Seonghwa nodded at least a dozen times.

“Aye! I know, ‘ighly unprofessional o’ me, but I will join ye tomorrow! Fer now, ye mates find some new provisions. Yunho needs ye to take care o’ ‘im when I ain’t around.”

The longer Tikki stared at him as if she tried to get behind what he hid; the more Seonghwa broke into a cold sweat. He hoped that she had yet to develop a concept of sex and would not see right through him.

In the end, she scoffed.

“Ye know, I stopped doin’ that when I been five. Ye should grow up already. If me brethren continues bein’ the lamest person on this vessel, I’ll ‘ave to exchange ‘im.” She flicked her locks back and strutted to the door. Seonghwa grinned brightly as he held back his comment about her falling off the kitchen bench she still constantly dozed off on.

“Ye be liftin’ the bar! Take jolly care o’ me crew!”

With a casual wave over her shoulder that was just too damn adorable, Tikki left. Seonghwa slumped back against his pillows. His hips throbbed when he adjusted them the barest bit, but he gritted his teeth through the pain. Yeosang, who sat on said desk rose his brow at Seonghwa.

“You fine, old salt?”

Seonghwa grimaced at him as he picked up his book.

“Oh, shut up. Get on me status, an’ then ye can blabber.”

With a disbelieving chuckle, Yeosang concentrated on his logs again.

They spent the afternoon in relative silence that only got interrupted by Yeosang dropping inappropriate jokes whenever he did something vaguely obscene. For example, when he dropped a book accidentally because he stacked too many of them on his desk, he had uttered something along the lines of ‘oh no, I hope Yunho doesn’t ruin me with his gigantic cock’ as he bent over to retrieve it. His clownery lasted until late into the evening when the crew finally returned, and Seonghwa could rant to Hongjoong. As a punishment, the captain sent his navigator to get their food from the kitchens. Yeosang warned them not to fall and fuck each other unexpectedly before he exited the room.

Seonghwa vented to his husband about the menace that their navigator was. Hongjoong considered employing Tikki instead and offered to keelhaul Yeosang. They giggled evilly at the idea.

There were still many adventures to go on once Seonghwa recovered. They promised Tikki to dig up a treasure from the infamous Captain Redeye. She also whined a lot when they jokingly calculated the possibility that she might be back home by the time Wooyoung and San got married officially. Hongjoong had her on the hook for a while until he reluctantly promised that she could join the ceremony. His sly grin went undetected by the kid.

By the time they brought her home, Tikki was one pretty necklace and a kitty she found in a shed on some forgotten island richer. Seonghwa’s mother received her back full of joy and warmth. She gifted the pirates a bunch of pastries, too, and sent them off to haunt the oceans with them.

For now, Seonghwa did not ask Hongjoong whether he had plans to settle again. Hongjoong had some more years to be a feared captain and embrace his freedom at sea. Seonghwa imagined himself nowhere else but at this man’s side.

And so, their journey over the vast oceans continued.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning for two other one shots due to popular demand in my feedback survey! Thank you lots for participating, Jongsang and Woosan are on the agenda ^^


End file.
